Fifteen Again!
by Ummay Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are approached by an old man to protect Hogwarts and the boy who lived. They go undercover as 15 yr old and attend Hogwarts. Set in Hp5 and Spn s06 but with no evil Cas. Set after Sam got his soul back. Not an original thought but you gotta give it a try. pics not mine. on hold bt will update
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: (FOR ALL CHAPTERS) ****IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER FRED AND DOBBY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. IF I OWNED SUPERNATURAL GABRIEL AND BOBBY WOULD BE ALIVE TOO. SO I DON'T OWN HP AND SPN**

**IS THIS A JOKE?**

A black 1967 Chevy Impala was gliding smoothly on the highway. Dean Winchester was singing offtone with the Black Sabath track and Sam was dozing off in the passenger seat. The older brother was happy, you could see it in his beautiful green eyes. His eyes were the mirror to his soul. You could see all the hell he had been through in those eyes. But he was still happy. He got his brother back….. his Sammy's soul back from hell. Everything was perfect.

The brothers were on the way to Kansas for a total random salt and burn case. They stopped at an oh-so-same-and-crappy-motel. Dean called it a night and dozed off while Sam was left to do all the research work for the case.

The next morning Dean found the room empty. He went to the parking lot to retrieve the weapons. But what greeted him was a bit weird.

On the hood of his baby was a barn owl. It was weird - an owl, in broad daylight? Weirder still was that the owl had a letter tied to its talon.

Dean was so shocked that he missed Sam's arrival

"Is that an owl?" The older brother questioned suddenly.

"Sonovabitch" Dean swore "A little warning next time Samsquatch. And yeah! That an owl as it doesnot ressemble a hippo."

"I mean what's an owl doing in the broad daylight sitting on the hood of your Impala?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Dean just shoo him away!"

"Why so nervous Sammy?" Dean burst out laughing "You've gotta be kidding me.!Whats on your scary monster list next? First Clowns then Owls? Now its gotta be butterflies"

"Shut up and shoo it away"

"Okay princess!"

Dean tried to shoo the bird away but the owl didn't even ruffle as much as a feather. Rather it was looking at Dean like he was the biggest idiot it had ever seen. It shoved its leg got the message and hastily removed the letter from its taloons. The owl, surpisingly, flew off the car and perched on Dean's shoulders causing Dean to yelp in surpise.

"Looks like someone got fanfollowing" Sam chuckled warily.

"Open the damn letter Giant."

"Its not my fault that you are so short, Shorty" Sam retorted but still took the letter doing his best to avoid the owl.

"Dean! The letter is not made of paper...Its parchment. Only a few ancient wealthy families use it nowadays."

"I don't know about ancient but this guy, hell, ain't rich. Or he sure could have afforded a cell phone."

"hey! Listen to the address-

**Dean and Samuel Winchester**

**1967 Cheverolet Impala**

**The Red Motel Parking Lot**

**Lawrence Kansas**

now this is weird"

"Open it!" Dean said.

"Are you nuts? This could be a trap."

"Don't you think if someone wanted to hex us, they would've choosen a suptle way to do that?" Dean repliedn cockily.

Sam pulled out a letter of thick parchment and read the letter aloud

**"Mr. and Mr. Winchester**

**I was informed by certain informer that you both have swore to protect the innocent from the evil and the dark. On the account of the recent incidents, it has being concluded that you both are well quualified in the feild of Defence Against Dark Creatures And Arts.**

**I'd like to offer you a job at my school for the protection of a fifteen year old boy who has death threats hanging on his head. He is really important for the survival of our community.**

**I'd like to set up a meeting with you both today at 11:00 AM in your motelroom and would provide all the information needed.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Albus Brian Percivial Wolfe Dumbledore**

**Headmaster, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Order Of Merlin First Class**

**Cheif Warlock**

**Founder Of Order Of Pheonix**

"What the hell is this?" Sam exclaimed

"This better be a joke!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****MY NAME IS NOT ERIC KRIPKE OR JK ROWLING, SO NO! I DO NOT OWN HP OR SPN.**

**AN:**** Please ignore the grammatical ! And Reviews are review**

**THE MEETING**

After a long hour of salting the window sills and doors, making the demon trap under the carpet, setting the table with holy water in a silver glass and a few more measures of anti-basic-monster-tricks. Dean and Sam looked upto the clock

**TEN seconds to 11:00 AM**

**NINE**

**EIGHT**

**SEVEN**

**SIX**

**FIVE**

**FOUR**

**THREE**

**TWO**

**ONE**

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"He sure owns a watch!" Dean murmered.

Keeping the gun cocked behind the door, Dean slowly opened the door an inch. On the door was an old man. Old would be an understatment, he was great-grandfatherly old, with silvery white beard that was so long that it could be tucked under his waist long hair was white. His hair was white, much longer than Sams. He was wearing midnight blue ROBES with yellow stars and a pointy hat. Even though he was wearing the weirdest dressever, he still had a 2000 watt smile stuck on his face. Dean could see that the smile was genuine though he was not ready to trust this man.

"Hello Dean! I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"How do you know me?" Dean said. Sam was standing behind Dean.

"I happen to know a lot of things. Not that I claim to know everything. Can I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come in." Sam said warily.

The oldest man strode inside passing over the salt and the demon trap and took a seat. Sam offered him the silver glass and Albus drowned it. So demon, copreal ghost, skinwalker, werewolf, shapeshifter were out.

"Down to buisness Gandalf, what are you? How do you know about us? What do you want from us?" Dean asked.

"As I've already told you I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I am a Wizard."

Within a milisecond Albus was on the gunpoint of both the brothers.

"Whats a witch doing on our doorstep? Suicide?"Dean asked dangerously.

"Whats Hogwarts?" the other brother asked.

"Calm down boys! Okay! Till date , you boys have only dealt with demonic witches who sell their souls for stupid palour tricks they call magic. But my kind are the natural ones, born wizards and witches. Magic is a part of who we are, part of every single cell in our body, part of our DNA. We have a magical core inside ourselves and still have our souls intact." Albus explained.

" Forgive us if we decide not to trust you." Dean replied sarcastically "What do you want?"

"I want your help to protect a fifteeen year old boy who is in grave danger. He is the only hope for our community and your world I cannot do anything to make you trust me."

"Why should we help you?" The older brother asked.

"You swore to protect the innocent. I am talking about the innocent here."

"Why haven't we heard of people like you?" Sam asked

"We are bound by the statue of secrecy"

"Say we trust you. Whats the plan then?" Dean asked seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SPN OR HP. Don't ask again.**

**AN:**** Reviews pleaseeee.**

**THE PLAN**

"Will you both help me?" Albus asked expectantly.

"We are listening to your crap that doesn't mean we are gonna help you." Dean retorted.

"Maybe we should start from the start." Dumbledore started "Many years ago four freinds Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helena Hufflepuff and Ravena Ravenclaw founded Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry-"

"You people have schools too?" Dean cut in.

'We are no different than you. We are all humans. So mmay I continue?" Albus said and continued at Dean's nod "There are three kinds of people in our world - PUREBLOODS, those whose ancestors were magical too and considered superior by some; MUGGLEBORNS, those whose parents are non magical or muggle and are treated as inferior by some; HALFBLOODS,those who have one pureblood parent and a muggleborn/muggle for another"

'Sounds like racism." Sam said.

"You have no idea" Dumbledore said "When a muggleborn turns eleven, a Hogwarts teacher is send to introduce this world to him. Fifty years ago I was sent to collect a boy named Tom Riddle from a muggle orphanage. He was powerful, he chose to become dark, so dark that now people are afraid to say his name. VOLDEMORT"

"The flight of death." Sam geeked.

"Yes! He was half blood, decendant of Salazar Slytherin, he started collecting followers and started killing muggles and muggleborn. Fourteen years ago, he decided to kill the Potters. They were hiding, Lily, James and their one year old son Harry. He killed James and Lily but couldn't kill Harry because Lily's love protected him. That night, Voldemort lost all his powers and fled to hide barely alive and Harry became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was send to Lily's muggle sister where he was totally oblivious to his powers and fame. At eleven Harry was admitted to Hogwarts. Last year Harry saw Voldemort come to power and Cedric die. He duelled Voldemort and made it out alive, something many full grown wizards couldn't do. Now the ministry is hellbent to prove Harry a liar to avoid chaos. And the ministry thinks that I want to take over the ministry and are sending a new DADA proffesor to keep an eye on Harry which means I won't be able to protect Harry."

"Okay! So being Harry Potter sucks. Whats our role?" Dean deadpanned.

"I've got intellegence from a source that Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures like Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters and may attack Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it be quite weird if two full grown, as you put it, muggles just pop around your school?"

"No! You'd be fifteen"

"WHAT?" Both brothers chorused, wide eyed and gaping. This set Albus into a row of chuckles.

"Your going to go undercover as fifteen year old twins who just lost their muggle father and had to move here from Salem University"

"If you haven't noticed, Merlin, we don't exactly look fifteen and neither can we do all your hoodoo crap." the blonde brother said.

"I'll be providing you both with deaging potion. I'll also be designing specefic wand that could manupulate the magic from the sorrounding to your wish and also you'll have to practice all month."

Dean and Sam were stunned into silence and confussion. The ring of Dean's phone broke the silence.

"Hey Cas! Yeah! We are in room 13, Red motel, Lawrence Kansas."

Before Dean could even disconect the phone, the door opened and a man came in.

Albus seemed mildly interested in the newcomer. The man was in mid thirties, blue eyes, black hair and wore a trench coat.

"Whats a wizard doing here?" Cas asked in an emotionless voice.

"You know his kind?" Sam asked.

"Indeed I do. He is a natural wizard, no demon deal."

"Can we trust him?"

"Yes, you can."

"Sorry gentlemen! But who is he?" Albus asked.

"I am Castiello. The Angel of the lord."

"An actual Angel?"

"Yes." Dean smirked at Albus's shocked expression. Then Dean filled Cas about the plan and Cas decided to help."

"I can make you look fifteen without any potions and can alter your DNA sequence so you wouldn't need those wands. Dean, your wand will have my feather as a core and Sam you're wand would have salamander scales for the core. You both need to go to a hiding too cause some Angels ain't so happy with you both. The last place they would search would be at Hogwarts."

"okay then! We are in." Dean said 'But what about my baby?"

"It'll be weird to have a car there so Cas can take it to Bobby." Sam answered.

"So its set then. Lets pack boys." Albus said.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own HP and SPN.**

***Lawyers move forward***

**OK I don't own HP and SPN.**

**AN:**** Please don't kill me for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Stacypotterblack:**** Thanx for the review. It really means a lot to me. Feel free to give your reviews, suggestions and ideas.**

**HECTIC AUGUST**

The boys started packing the essentials, got new set of clothes to fit their fifteen year old selves, old clothes and weapons.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, where is Hogwarts and how are we going to reach there?" Sam asked.

"Call me Albus. Hogwarts is situated in the wilderness of Scotland."

"Gathered that much from your accent. How is it hidden?" Sam again asked the logical question.

"It has muggle repellant charms. So we won't be staying there. There's a village called Hogsmeade near Hogwarts. You both will be staying there at a pub. I'll take you there by portkey." Dumbledore answered.

"What's a portkey?" Sam questioned. This captured Dean's interest and he started listening in.

"A portkey is a modified object that can transport you anywhere you want in a second. It's like apparating or teleporting."

"I'm not taking any hoodoo transportation." Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, it's either portkey for a minute or hours of flight. What would it be?" Sam asked slyly.

Dean looked horrified. "I'll take the portkey!"

After the packing was done, Albus took a glass from the table and took out his wand and muttered "Portus". The glass glowed blue while the brothers stood gaping. "Touch the glass with a finger and hold onto your stuff tight."

They put their finger on the glass and it glowed again. Dean felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube and the next thing he knew he was standing in a doggy dungeon with stacks of what looked like beers. Albus flicked his wand and everything vanished and the room cleaned itself. Dean and Sam were gaping AGAIN. The next thing they knew the candles were burning, there were couches, tables, bookshelves with books, potion ingredients, cauldrons cupboards and two folding beds that were occupying the- now- room. "You'll be living here from now and Aberforth will be teaching you all the stuff."

All Dean could mutter was "Awesome trick." Albus chuckled and went out.

The next morning, Albus came back with their wands. Dean's wand was made of Angel's feather and bloodwood, eleven and three quarter inches, strong and beautiful, it also had a reddish tint to it that made it more attractive, good for defense and transfiguration. Sam's wand was made of salamander scales and oak, ten inches, flexible and light, pure black and elegant.

"Albus, why does Dean's wand has this reddish tint to it?" Sam asked.

"Dean's wand is made of bloodwood, it is rather rare. It's very difficult to find a companion for a powerful core of wands. It's not every day you get an Angels feather for a core. Bloodwood symbolizes power, strength and blood. So the name and the red tint. On the other hand salamander scales are very powerful core too. And the oak used in your wand is 700 years old. It represents the wise and powerful."

"Albus, something struck me last night. You said there's a statue of secrecy. So isn't telling us against the law?" Sam asked.

"You're going to be shocked. So your grandfather Samuel Campbell was a squib."

"A what?" Dean intervened.

"A squib is a non magical offspring of a magical couple. This means your grandfather was part of a very old pureblood family in America. And hence, you both are part of the magical community too."

"Give me minute. Let me digest it." Dean murmured.

Cas had already altered Dean and Sam's DNA. So they set to practice enthusiastically. They were getting surprisingly well with Aberforth. They started with DADA, charms and transfiguration and moved to wandless subjects like potions, runes, deviation, magical creatures, history, astronomy and herbology. They had mastered all these to fourth year levels already. Apart from that they had already learned their cover story, name of the teachers at Salem, star students, infrastructure. Dumbledore had already planted their cover at Salem and pulled a favor at the American ministry. So no amount of cross checking could blow their cover. And also the teachers at Salem could never remember the names of the students as each class had more than a hindered students. The next thing on the list was flying. Dean and Sam loved this too much and had already become pros at it.

It was the last week of the holidays, when Cas came. He brought two fingers to their head and changed them to fifteen. they looked like they used to when they were actually fifteen.

Dean still has his spiky, short dirty blonde hair, he was quite tall for a fifteen year old around 5'7". He still had his high cheekbones with a rough stubble growing at the edges. He had a solid build and prominent muscles because of the training and hunts he did at that time. The only things that stayed were the enochian symbols etched in his ribs, the anti possession tattoo and Cas's handprint on his shoulder and his beautiful but sad green eyes. In short, Dean still looked hot even if he was fifteen.

Sam was tall too, around 5'6". He too had a prominent build. His hair was still chocolate brown and his eyes were still hazel brown with the same sadness like his brother. His high cheekbones were quite remarkable. In short, Sam was a hot fifteen year old too.

They changed into their new muggle clothes that also happened to be baggy jeans, undershirts and plaid and check shirts, leather jackets and hoodies (only for Sam ). They draped robes over their jeans and shirts which was still unbuttoned and the muggle clothes were visible underneath. They met with an old stern looking woman- Minerva McGonagall- to go to Diagon Alley for the shopping. McGonagall took a pinch of powder and told them to do as the same as she does. Then she threw the powder in the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and stepped into the green fire and vanished. Next, Dean took the powder and did the same and stepped in.

He felt as if the whole world was swirling. Just as soon as the nausea hit, it went away and Dean stumbled out of another fireplace, coughing, into an unfamiliar street. Infront of him, Minerva was talking to an unknown mid age man with flaming red hair. He was short and plump. Surely, he was a nine-to-five desk job family man ginger.

Before dean could even come out of his trance, the fire roared again and Sam was spit out of the fire. Sam crashed into Dean and both of them went down.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean swore.

"Get off Jerk!"

The brothers were still fighting oblivious to the dirty look they were getting from Minerva. "ahh! Mr. and Mr. Winchester come along. Arthur, he is Dean and he is Sam Winchester. They are the hunters Dumbledore has brought from America."

"Arthur Weasley. I see you all are prepared for Hogwarts. Ahh! yes, do not tell the kids about your real identity. You see, Harry hates being protected." Arthur then turned towards the lady "I hope I'll be seeing you at the headquarters then" And with that he walked away.

McGonagall filled the boys about the Order of Phoenix while shopping. Sam had to be dragged out of Flourish and Blots. Dean and Sam got their stationery, robes, supplies and broom from the money provided by Albus for their services to the OoP. Dean and Sam got Firebolts too.

Dean still was sad for leaving his baby behind. He was thinking about her when something caught his eye. In the owl shop, there was a grayish black hawk that was staring at Dean with piercing yellow eyes. Dean pulled Sam and Minnie, as Dean was calling Minerva, much to her annoyance, into the shop and payed for the hawk. He opened the cage and set the hawk free. Sam was looking at him like he had lost his marbles. the hawk circled over blonde's head and perched on his shoulders.

"What are you gonna call him?" Sam asked.

"If he was a she, I would have called him Impala. But he is a he so I'm gonna call him Loki."

"You wanna name your pet after Gabriel?"

"He has also saved our ass in the end." Dean shot back. "So Minnie whets our next stop?"

"We'll go back to Hogshead and collect your possessions and go to the headquarters."

"Okie dokie!"

**AN:**** Hope you liked it. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** You know it already I don't own HP and SPN.**

**AN:**** Sorry for the late update. Reviews help a lot. So please review.**

**THE GRIMwhatever PLACE**

After packing their fifteen year old muggle clothes, school robes, books, cauldrons and potion supplies, brooms and other necessities in their own duffle bags charmed with undetectable extension charm and feather light charm. Both of them had outright refused to get trunks. The weapons were kept in a small compartment in the duffle bag with privacy charms to avoid any chaos. The boys flung their respective bag on their shoulder and went out to meet Minnie.

"I'll be taking you to the headquarters through a portkey." She held up a pink old sock and told the boys to put a finger on it. With quick thank you and goodbye to Aberforth, or Abbie as Dean called him, the ported to an unfamiliar road. "Read this quietly." Minerva gave Dean a piece of parchment and Sam peeked in. On it was written-

"**The**** headquarters of the Order of Phoenix is at No. 12, Grimmauld Place."**

Two houses, marked as No. 11 and No. 13, started to shift making way for a door. Dean and Sam were speechless. Minerva smirked to herself and pulled the boys in.

The house was, for the lack of better word, dark. The theme of the house was green. Dark green. There was an umbrella stand near the door that closely resembled an overgrown leg. The tapestries, green with silver linings, were dirty and moth-eaten. The Winchesters could hear chatter nearby. The more they observed, the darker the house looked. They then entered a room full of people.

"This is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They are here for Hogwarts protection." Minerva introduced everyone to them. Only a few caught Dean's attention. The pink haired lady was Nymphi-something Tonks. The red haired man, Arthur Weasley was there too. His wife was a plump redheaded woman named Molly. The house belonged to a sad but good looking man named Sirius Black, ironic. The worn looking man was Remus Lupin. And the scared man with one eye was Alastair Moody.

After that the boys were sent upstairs with Molly. Dean was on the edge because the hallway was covered with numerous moving portraits, like Arianna's at the Hogshead, but unlike her, these paintings were giving them dirty looks. Molly started liking the Winchesters as soon as she heard that they had lost their mother at such a young age. She was just telling the boys to be quite while climbing the first flight of stairs when suddenly there was a crack and two red haired identical twins appeared in front of them. Dean yelped and was just about to pull out his gun when Mrs. Weasely's shouted "FRED! GEORGE! You scared the daylights out of me. How many times -"

She could not continue because she was cut off by a loud feminine shout. "FILTHY! MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! RUINING MY FAMILIES HOUSE! SPOILING THE ANCIENT HOME OF THE BLACKS! CANNOT SEE THEM DEST-" the voice was cut off abruptly.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"That was Mrs. Black" One of the twins said cheerfully.

"So charming and sweet, she is." said the other twin.

"I'm Forge-" started one.

"-and I'm Gred!" finished the other.

"BOYS!" Molly threatened "These two are my son, Fred and George. And this is Dean and his brother Sam. They will be joining Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Take the boys upstairs, will you?"

The twins obliged and headed upstairs. "So where are you both from?" Fred asked.

""We just moved from Salem."

"Americans, I see."

The four boys reached a door and George pushed it open. In the room were two single beds. On one bed were two teenage boys and on another were two teenage girls. One of the boy was obviously short, had unruly black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind his glasses. The other was tall, red haired and freckled, so a Weasely. One of the girl had long silky red hair and chocolate brown eyes and beautiful, obviously a Weasely. The other had curly silky dark brown hair, brown eyes, average height and a petite figure. She was really pretty.

"Hey prats! This is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, our good for nothing brother and Ginny, our sister. Try not to tick her off." Fred said.

Hermione was trying not to stare at Dean, he was hot, no, above average looking but that doesn't mean she had to stand and stare at him like that. Yes! He was the most handsome guy she had seen, more than Krum... she mentally kicked herself for thinking like this. She had to get a grip

Harry was trying not to laugh at Hermione's expression. Now he could tease her to his heart's content. The Dean guy looked like a troublemaker and Sam had to be a nerd. Maybe this year would be calm; the spotlights could be taken by these brothers.

Ron was already fangirling over their looks. He NEEDS to have that build.

Ginny was all up for checking out these guys. They were good for the eyes.

"So why Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Actually our Dad just passed away recently and we wanted to get away from the sympathic looks. And also, Salem is a Day boarding school and we had to floo back and forth everyday, now that we don't have a home so we had to move to a boarding school." Dean recited his cover story perfectly.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said. "But what are you both doing at the headquarters?"

Albus had said that the Hermione girl was a smart one, and he was not exaggerating, Dean thought. But he was Dean freaking Winchester, who was ready for everything.

"We belong to a very old pureblood family from our maternal side. Our mom had some contacts to Dumbledore and he owed mom a favor. She was spying for the Order from the USA. She got married to a muggle and left the wizarding community. So her family disinherited her. Now that both our parents are deceased we literally have no family. So no place to stay, so Gandalf here set us up here as return favor and also that our mom was a part of the order before." Dean recited his story again.

And the teenagers were talking and bonding for hours. Dean was openly checking out Hermione and joking around with the twins. Sam was talking to Ginny, Harry and Ron about the quiditch teams in England and then went to bug Hermione about Hogwarts library.

In the end, Mrs. Weasley had to usher them out of Harry and Ron's room so they could go to sleep. The Winchesters got the room next to Harry and Ron. Dean woke up when he felt someone jumping on his bed. Thinking that he was being attacked, Dean pulled out the knife he kept under his pillow and jammed it on the intruder's neck. Then he realized that the intruder was one of the Weasley twins.

"I am sorry" Dean murmured. "I thought I was being attacked."

Fred was looking at the younger boy suspiciously. "Do you get attacked a lot?"

"We did not have an easy childhood, always on the move until we got admission at Salem." Dean said, still not meeting Fred's eyes.

"Mom told me to call you both downstairs to get breakfast before Ron inhales it." Fred answered. He made his mind to talk to George about these brothers.

The following week passed happily. Dean was already in the good books of Sirius. He was really enjoying the serious Sirius pun and had started cracking the said pun along with Sirius. He was getting along well with Fred and George as he was helping them with their pranks. He had already befriended Harry, Ron and Bill. It was Hermione who had his attention. It was his second day, technically night, at the headquarters. He was reading about excorsing demons in wizarding way, the library was full of books on creatures, when the door creaked. It was pass the curfew time, so Dean gripped his knife tight but kept it out of view. The door opened to reveal Hermione in red oversized T shirt and Batman pajamas. Dean put his knife away and stood up.

"Never took you for a rule breaker" Dean teased. He could see the blush coloring her cheeks and realized that he was only wearing his jeans, no shirt, as he was not expecting anyone to pop up here.

"You have no idea how many rules I've broken. When you are best friend with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley you can NOT follow rules for long." Hermione managed to speak without stammering, for which she mentally patted herself.

"Take a seat. What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Dean asked

"I could not sleep so came here to calm myself"

"That makes two of us."

And with that both of them drowned themselves in comfortable silence and read for hours.

Sam was getting well with almost everyone. Every adult in the house liked Sam better than Dean as he was serious and you could find him talking to Hermione about studied. And you should not count Sirius and Bill in adults.

The last day of the holidays arrived. Dean was on his way towards the library when he crashed into Ron. "Oh! Dean, the letters and booklist have arrived for Hogwarts. Here is yours."

Ron was accompanied by Sam and the three of them went to Harry and his room. In the middle of conversation there was a crack with the apparation of the Weasley twins.

"We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book." said Fred conversationally.

"That means Dumbledore found us a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher" said George.

"And about time too" Fred said.

"What do you mean" Harry asked.

"Well, we heard mum and dad talking over extendable ears." Said Fred "they said he was having trouble finding one this year"

"Not surprising." George said "Look at the last four."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"One is dead, one lost his memory, one was sacked and one was locked in his trunk for nine months."

"I see what you mean." Dean said.

Then there was the whole celebration about Ron and Hermione being a prefect. And the dinner later. But they were interrupted by Harry shouting. Dean and Sam were nearest to the corridor and they ran toward the voice. Dean saw two Harrys, one who was holding Molly and the other was dead on the floor. Dean moved forward and the dead Harry morphed into a dead 26 year old Sam and then into a lucified Sam.

Harry was watching, he saw a dead man that looked like Sam and it morphed into the same man this time in white clothes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Dean Dean Dean! See it for yourself, I have won!"

Then the man morphed into an ugly man with grey eyes.

"I missed you down there in the pit." He said.

"No! No! No! You are dead! You are dead!" Dean screamed.

And the man then morphed into a man that looked liked Dean but atleast 10 15 year older, with pitch black eyes, not just the iris, totally black eyes.

"This is who you will become, there's no escaping this." The boggart said, smirking.

Before it could morph into something else, Lupin killed the boggart. Dean was not in a condition to face anyone. He ducked and ran to his room where he spent the whole night in silence.

**AN:**** The next update may take a lot more time. Like a week or more. So sorry in advance . Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCAIMER:**** NOPE! I 'M STILL NOT JK ROWLING OR ERIC KRIPKE. TRUST ME I SWEAR I AM NOT THEM.**

**AN: ****REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. THANK TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWED.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SADIQA, ANILLA FOR YOUR REVIEW.**

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MARYAM FATIMA AND NEHAN AMIR FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS AS THEY ARE NEITHER HP NOR SPN FAN. LOVE YOU BOTH GIRLS.**

**PLS REVIEW .IT HELPS A LOT.**

**WHERE ARE THE FLYING CARPETS?**

The next morning, everyone in the house was running around to get ready and everyone was ending up running into someone or other. The only exception to this chaos was a sleeping beauty called Dean Winchester. After the first incident everybody learned not to wake up Dean. Sam was the only one who could wake up Dean and not end up with a knife to the throat. And did Sam know how to wake up the green eyed Winchester? Sam tiptoed towards the older brother's bed and shouted "Dean Wake up! Crowley!"

The blonde shot out of his bed with the ruby's knife in hand and started looking around. Once he realized that he was being played at, he swore and flopped down on his bed. "Sammy! Did you really have to take that sonovabitch's name? I mean come on. You could just shake me to wake me! I really thought that we were under attack." He huffed angrily and Sam choked on his laughter. Unknown to both the hunters, George was listening to the boy's conversation. It was weird for fifteen year olds to talk like they were in constant danger. Even Harry did not jump like this. Something was fishy about these twins for sure. George thought.

"You better get up or we will miss the train." The ex-taller brother said.

"Did all the magic Aladdin carpets get punctured?"

"The carpets are banned in England." Sam geeked.

"I was not ACTUALLY asking, princess." Dean huffed and went out for shower.

The blonde Winchester was trying to ignore everyone after the boggart incident. It was Harry and Ron's room he ended up in. They were already told by Molly to not ask or discuss anything about the incident with Dean and so they didn't.

Reaching downstairs Sam saw a black huge but thin dog who was chasing his own tail with Molly, Harry and a grey haired old woman. The old woman looked up and exclaimed "Wotcher Sam!"

Sam gaped. "Tonks ?" He asked. "Are you a shapeshifter?"

"What's that?"Tonks asked "And no! I am a metamorphagus.. It means I can change appearance at will." And to prove it she screwed her face and morphed her hair into a brilliant shade of pink.

"Just one question." Sam asked quietly so Harry could not overhear "Does these changing of appearances hurt? Does silver hurt?" Dean tried to ask coolly but failed as he seriously hated shapeshifters.

"Nope!" She answered and went off with to talk to Molly.

"Whose dog is it?" Sam asked. And, just like that, the dog morphed into Sirius. "You're a skinwalker?"

Sirius laughed "You are the second person to call me that. And no! I'm an animagus."

"Who was the first?"

"An American named Bobby Singer." Sam and Sirius had moved away from Harry so he wouldn't overhear but had unconsciously moved towards the twins who were listening.

"You know Bobby? He is my uncle… sort of."

"He really is scary by the way." And then Sirius turned back into Padfoot and went off.

Soon, the brothers found themselves on the street with their duffle bags and Loki. Dean left with Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley towards Kings Cross Station on foot. It only took them twenty minutes to reach.

"So where on the world is platform nine and three quarters?"

Hermione took his hand, blushing furiously, and dragged them towards the barrier.

"Don't worry." She whispered and pulled him into the barrier.

Dean swore and quickly apologized to Molly for his language after a kick from Harry. After quick thank yous and goodbyes and a motherly hug from Molly, for which Dean was thankful, all the kids boarded the train.

With goodbyes to Hermione, Ron and the twins, everybody scattered to find an empty compartment. Dean and Sam could not help noticing that many people were staring and pointing at Harry. The brothers knew that Harry was currently not so popular among the folk but that doesn't mean that they have gawk at him and weird him out. And not to mention the approving looks the Winchesters were receiving from the female populace. They pushed their way till the end of the train where a round faced chubby boy was pulling out of a compartment.

"Hi Harry…. Hi Ginny… everywhere else is full." The boy stammered.

"Hi Neville. This is Dean Winchester and this is his brother Sam Winchester. And guys this is Neville Longbottom." Harry introduced.

Dean sniggered at the boy's name, which thankfully went unnoticed.

Ginny pushed her way into the compartment followed by Harry, Neville, Sam and Dean. The blonde hunter saw a teenage girl with long shaggy pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She had tucked her wand behind her ear and wore a necklace of….. corks? And she was reading from a magazine ….. Upside down. With quick intros everybody settled in. so the girl was Luna Lovegood (ironic). The journey was a normal one unless you count Neville soaking everyone with his cactus sap.

Soon they were joined by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry! Guess who is the Slytherin prefect is." Ron muttered.

"Malfoy." Harry replied.

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson."

They were interrupted by the door sliding and a pale blonde with a pinched face entering. He was followed by two over stuffed creatures who, according to Dean, could be mistaken for teenagers.

Harry glared at the new comer. "What?"

"Manners, Potter. Or I'll have to give you detention." the blonde drawled "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out detentions."

"Yeah." Harry replied "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone"

The blonde was about to reply when he saw the Winchesters. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sam Winchester and this is my twin Dean Winchester. We just moved from Salem University"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And if I was you I'd prefer a better crowd than this slime."

And now, Dean had enough of this blonde ferret. "It's funny. You, giving us advice for changing our company while you, yourself, are running around with these hybrids of gorillas and baboons." He pointed towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well watch yourself Potter, because I'll be dogging your every footstep in case you step out of line." Draco sniggered and moved out with his goons.

The rest of the journey was event free. As the night came, everybody caught a glimpse of the castle. Dean and Sam stood gaping.

"We should change." Hermione spoke up.

"I ain't wearing those GOWNS!" Dean exclaimed silently to Sam.

"Get off your high horse Dean and wear them." Sam shot back.

"You wanna look like a princess? Cause I don't."

"Dean we have to wear them. We gotta blend in!"

Dean grudgingly draped the black robe over his shoulder. He did not button them up and made sure that his leather jacket and ripped jeans were visible underneath.

The Winchesters followed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to the carriages which were attached to some scaly black winged burned creatures which they concluded only a few could see.

"First day at school and we already are freaks." Dean muttered and seated himself in the carriage.

**AN: ****I AM SORRY GUYS BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR NEXT TEN MONTHS OR SO. I AM TAKING A BREAK FOR EVERYTHING FOR MY STUDIES. PLEASE KEEP FOLLOWING I SWEAR I WON'T ABANDON THIS FIC. ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Sorry for such a long wait. As promised I did not abandon this fanfic. I could not update due to studies and a lack of any laptop or computer in my vicinity. **

**Thanks to all my reviews. ArronGenerator Rex, GuppFish, n3rdgirl4l1fe, BestUsernameEvwer54321, Sachiel Angelo, Guest, Anonymous, Keikei313, Guest, Female whovian, sakiy. **

**Special thanxxxo to my awesome bro Fahim Shaikh for the encouragement and lending me you're lappy and for saving and mailing half of this chapter for me. **

**GRYFFIN-THINGIE**

_Dean and Sam soon found themselves gaping at the beautiful and elegant castle. It was as beautiful as they show in Disney princess movies, that Dean had to watch because of Sam. All the teenagers were going towards the Great Hall, when a familiar and strict voice of Professor McGonagall called the Winchesters. The group turned around._

"_Mr. and Mr. Winchester, if you both would please follow me. And the rest of you may go to the start of the term feast." With that the old woman turned on her heels followed by the brother duo._

_Minerva, who was still glaring at Dean for his casual attire, took the boys to the room adjacent to the Great Hall where a bunch, a big bunch, of eleven years were standing nervously._

"_Where we are we Minnie?" Sam stomped Dean's foot._

"_First of all, Mr. Winchester, I am Professor McGonagall here. Secondly, you both will soon be sorted into your respectful houses as per your traits." With this Minerva went away._

"_Dean, could you stop ticking everybody off? You're gonna get us kicked off on our first day here." Sam asked with, what Dean called, bitchface #21, meaning I am so irritated with you._

"_Well, good enough. I don't wanna stay in this hoodoo school." Dean snarked._

_The blonde would never accept it, but he was somewhat content with just being with his kid brother, safe. He knew that the younger one was happy here and he would give anything to keep Sam safe and happy. But come on! He was Dean freaking Winchester, and he was supposed to whine about witches with W as well as B._

"_Are you Americans?" A squeaky voice cut through his train of thoughts. A scrawny, skinny first year with a mop of curly black hair and freckles on his face was looking up at them._

"_Why do you care, squirt?" The older brother replied. Sam stomped on his foot again and the young boy struck his tongue out at Dean and walked away._

_Then the doors opened to let the students file in. The freaking Hall was so damn huge! The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside with stars and moon. It was dream like. The candles floated in the air above their heads. There was a raised platform where many professors sat. The brothers were awestruck. Professor McGonagall was standing near the three legged stool on which sat a ragged, dirty, and old hat. She had a scroll in her hand. Suddenly the rip near the hats brim opened wide like a mouth. Dean was shocked enough to jump out of his skin. Sam had to restrain him from attacking the hat._

"_In times of old when I was new  
And founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted;  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning  
Together we will build and teach'!  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, story tale.  
Said Slytherin 'we'll teach those  
Whose ancestry is purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor 'We'll teach those  
with brave deeds to their name.'  
Said Hufflepuff 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.'  
The differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure- blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught that them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founder  
Retained friendships firm and true  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our false and fears._

_The house that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and,  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for awhile it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came the morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And thought the fighting then died out.  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score;  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I will go further,  
Listen closely to my song;  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that It's wrong  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
from external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her,  
Or will crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the sorting now begin."_

_The applause broke out but it was punctured. Minerva unrolled the scroll and called out the first name._

"_Abercrombie, Euan" A scared boy moved forward and the hat was cramped on his head._

_The hat then opened its mouth and shouted "Gryffindor"._

_Soon all others were sorted. The crazy, skinny boy, Fahim Sheikh, was sorted into Slytherin. After all the eleven year olds were sorted, Minerva called "Winchester, Dean"._

_Dean strode forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice in his head. He swore in his head._

"_Language! Young man. Interesting, I see. A deaged muggle."_

_Dean regained his senses enough to shoot back "Get outta my head, you sonovabitch!"_

"_I do not have a mother so the insult is invalid. Do not fret! Your secrets are safe with me. Lets stat with the sorting, shall we?"_

"_Anything to get your creepy ass outta my brains."_

"_You are hard to decide for. You are cunning and have the fire to prove yourself. You would be a great asset to the Slytherin. But you are loyal too. Hufflepuff maybe. Giving our life for you brother and your unbreakable faith in the angel friend of yours and your father is unbeatable."_

"_Shut up or I'll throw you in front of hellhounds after setting you on fire."_

"_You have brains. Real intelligent, you are. You hide it underneath all the sass, so that people underestimate you. You have the skill and wit to survive. Ravenclaw would be good. But most of all you are brave enough to be stupid. And you have to stay close to the kids as well. So it is GRYFFINDOR."_

_Dean stood up and threw the hat on the stool before moving away towards the red house._

"_Like he had to say all that shit before announcing this." Dean muttered darkly and sat besides Harry._

"_Winchester, Samuel" McGonagall called out._

_Sam walked to the stool and cramped the hat. After a minute of silence the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR._

_Sam joined Dean at the table. The Dumbledore stood up and spoke._

"_To the newcomers, welcome. To our old hands, welcome back. There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in."_

_Dean and Sam gaped as food materialized in front of them on the plates. Ron attacked the food and soon the others joined in, unaware of what was awaiting for them this year._

_**AN:**__** I am really sorry for the late update. I had said May but its June now. I was really busy with studies and now I would be busier from now on. So I don't know when I'll get to write the next chapter. It may even take a year. But I promise I won't abandon this fic. Thanx to every single person who has stuck with through this. Keep reviewing and following.**_

_**And I am sorry if my English is a bit crappy as my mother tongue is Hindi instead of English. I really can't catch the American and British accent well**_

_**I am also deciding to drop the Dean/ Hermione pairing for a while as I really suck at anything romantic. pls drop ideas and reviews**_

_**Lotsa love**_

_**Ummay**_


End file.
